earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Xale
Just a test http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:LucasFan 16:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mother Savior (OrochiSaKu) Nope, but I am friends with him. Fan game (OrochiSaKu) This fan game is in the works right now. I call it Other Mother. Its supposedly takes place in Lucas' timeline. Re: Fan game (OrochiSaKu) Uh, I'm not really sure. It's nowhere near completion, but whenever I have the time or get to a certain point in development, I'll post more info and screens on my Wiki page. What Nationality are you? Okay, lateley I've been feeling that I'm the only person from the U.S. that is on this wiki. I want to know if I am or (hopefully) if I am not. If you feel like responding to this, then just leave your username, and what nationality you are on the response subsection for this section. I know that this seems kind of lame, but I just feel like I need to know if I'm "alone" or not. Lord Xale 07:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Re: What Nationality are you? Alright, if you want to respond to my question from earlier, then this is where you should respond to. Lord Xale 07:49, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Oro's Re: What Nationality are you? I'm too an American, to be more specific, Asian-American. =) ---- Less Editors latley Your help in resolving an edit war Hey Lord Xale, there's been a problem lately with Giygas as you might notice from its revision history. The wiki generally has been pretty quiet lately, but because you're one of the wiki's users who aren't pretty much one-time editors, your input in the wiki is fundamental. As you can see, the content being disputed is a tailored revision of my own (an explanation will follow) and a revision by . I say 'tailored' because my revision is concise to the method of structure used by every other article (particularly those for characters, as Giygas is such) on the wiki, in the Infobox appears the recently integrated Sprite parameter, and information originating from Wikipedia has been copyedited. The final difference is that the image used in the Infobox to depict the character is that of his true physical form in the story, rather than his shapeless figure which appears in EarthBound. IP user 24.111.47.54's revision uses content from before all of these updates I've described were made to the article, making it inconsistent. IP user 24.111.47.54's justification for reverting the version these updates results from the image used in the Infobox to depict the character (this user feels it is more necessary to depict the character not as it physically appears in the story, but as the more recognizable, 'mad' version seen at the climax of EarthBound). So a consensus with your input (as well as that of others) in which revision would be more beneficial to EarthBound Wiki would be much appreciated. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:39, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for your feedback. Also, you're welcome to leave a message on Talk:Giygas if you'd like. That's where myself and the IP user have taken this discussion. I forgot to mention that in the message I sent yesterday haha. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC)